Modern wireless communication devices typically support the usage of different radio access technologies such as LTE (Long Term Evolution) and UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) and may perform a handover or a cell reselection from a current radio cell operated according to one radio access technology to another radio cell operated according to a different radio access technology. However, this process requires a cell search which requires time and power. While the speed of a cell search may for example be increased by using multiple antennas, the usage of multiple antennas may in turn increase the power consumption. Accordingly, efficient approaches for controlling a cell search, e.g. with regard to the number of antennas to be used, are desirable.